Missing
by Logan Kennidy Faust
Summary: Things we're normal for Jessica Stanley. She was popular, had great hair, caption of the cheer squad and volleyball team, and she even had the hottest guy in school, Edward Cullen. Everything was perfect, or so it would seem on the outside. BxJ slight ExJ


Author: Logan Kennidy Faust

Title: Missing

Genre: Romance,

Original Work(s): Twilight Saga/Pitch Perfect

Pairing: Becca/Jesse, Slight Jessica/Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own either of them all characters go to their respected owners, but the idea however is entirely my own

Summary: Things we're normal for Jessica Stanley. She was popular, had great hair, caption of the cheer squad and volleyball team, and she even had the hottest guy in school, Edward Cullen. Everything was perfect, or so it would seem on the outside.

Story:

Prologue

Jesse walked on the stage and started singing, I needed to make him see how I felt. I missed him so much, even if I would never admit it. I hope my plan will work. He won't answer my texts or call. I'm shaking so bad I can't concentrate. I smelt something familiar and saw a flash of bronze. He popped into my mind but that is impossible. He cannot be here

The Trebles finished their performance, and we walked onto the stage. I blew the pitch pipe "one… two… three… four"

(Aubrey, _Becca, _Chloe, **Lily, **_**Cynthia Rose, **__Stacie,_ **Fat Amy,** _**All)**_

Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night, When the sale comes first and the truth comes second, Just stop for a minute and _**smile,**_

Everybody look to the left, everybody look to the right, can you feel that yeah, we're _**payin with love tonight,**_

**It ain't about the money**

_**It's not about the money, money, money, We don't need your money, money, money, We just want to make the world dance, Forget about the price tag ,It ain't about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang, It's not about the **__**yeah**__** ba bling ba bling, Want to make the world dance, Forget about the price tag,**_

_**Price tag forget about the price tag**_

I Looked at Jesse as I sung the next part, I'm so nervous, I hope he forgives me. He put his head down… I hope he listens.

_Hey Hey Hey Hey Won't you come see about me, I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,_

He lifted up his head and looked at me… he knows what I'm doing, come on Jess please forgive me

_Tell me your troubles and doubts, Givin me everything inside and out, Don't you __**Cause you're amazing Just the way you are **__forget about me, As you walk on by, Will you call my name, As you walk on by, Will you call my name, As you walk on by Will you call my name _

He smiled and threw his arm up just like in the movie, he forgives me, and I have the biggest smile on my face.

_I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala_

_**Tonight, I will love love you tonight, Give me everything tonight, For all we know we might not get tomorrow, Let's do it tonight, Forget what they say, All my care they play, I want you tonight,**_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell them Hey, Give me everything tonight, and Give me everything tonight,_

_**Take advantage of tonight 'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess, **__**(we just wanna make the world dance, We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag )**__** But tonight, I can make you my queen, And make love to you endless, It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money, Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us, So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing, I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan, Put it on my lap, baby, I make you feel right, baby, Can't promise tomorrow, But I'll promise tonight,**_

**Excuse me, But I might drink a little more than I should tonight, And I may take you home with me if I could tonight, **_(Don't you forget about me)_** And baby I will make you feel so good tonight, cause we might not get tomorrow tonight.**

_Hands up, I put my hand up,_

_Don't you forget about me,_

_**(Party in the U.S.A**_**.) **_**Tonight,**_

_**I will love, love you tonight, Give me everything tonight, (**_**Love to hear percussion)****we might not get tomorrow,****let's do it tonight**

We were done, the crowd was cheering. We had won. My dad and Sheila came up to me. I was so happy I didn't even mind the step monster. I hugged my dad as Jesse ran up to me. He waited until I let go of my dad before grabbing me, kissing me passionately and hugged me, I looked at what he was wearing, and the red treble coat looked so good on him, eww mind drool. "Congrats Becks you guys did amazing!" he yelled over the crowd. I however couldn't answer. I was dumbstruck, in the distance I saw the face I hoped I would never see again, his face, with his crazy bronze hair, it was all the same. Except where his amber eyes normally are, there were two pitch black eyes that looked like gaping holes. What was worse, he was staring at me and he was livid. This was the face of, one pissed off, Edward Cullen. I hate my life. The last thing I heard before I grabbed Jesse's hand and ran was "Jessica, Wait!"


End file.
